If You Are Hollow, Then How Can You Love Me?
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Charisma Frankenstein Riddle is the adopted daughter of Viktor Frankenstein. She witnesses his death and soon becomes the new interest of Dracula. She runs to Van Helsing for help. Will he help her? What will happen when she re-encounters Dracula? 2 OC's
1. Chapter 1

At last! Victory is mine! XD I finally found the movie online. As you know now. Most of the votes went to me writing a van helsing Dracula/OC story. So here goes. I'll do my best not 2 make her a Mary sue. All images for the story are located on my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Charisma Frankenstein Riddle. (She is 19 years old by the way) (I love that last name. Yes I'm going through a harry potter stage. I now love tom riddle XD by the way she's the adopted daughter of Viktor Frankenstein and decided to keep her last name)

I awoke hearing a loud bang from my adopted father's laboratory. I got out of bed quickly and put on a robe to cover up my night gown. My long dark brown almost black hair was braided loosely. Framing my shining silver/grey eyes, lush pink lips, pale face, and button nose.

I slipped on silk slippers quickly then hurried down to the laboratory. I got to the door and found it was ajar. I quietly stepped up to it and looked through just in time to see count Dracula, the man who let us use this castle, bite my father's neck and pull a sword out of himself.

I gasped then covered my mouth hoping he didn't hear me. But unfortunately he did for when he was done with his...meal he wiped his mouth then looked over at me. He smirked. I turned from the door and ran.

I looked behind me to see if he followed but I saw no one. Suddenly I ran into something rock hard knocking me onto my bosom. I looked up and saw the count. I looked him in the eye with defiant eyes hiding my fear as I slowly stood up.

"You' re a vampire." I whispered breaking the silence. His smirk widened.

"What will you do about that, little 'risma." he said calling me that nickname. As we said these short sentences to each other we circled. Once my back was facing the way I was running before I turned and ran again.

"I will find you when the time is right Charisma! Until then..." I didn't hear the rest for I was already out of the castle and heading to where I knew I'd be safe, Vatican City, Rome.

I arrived at the church of the city and went to the confession box. I began to tell of what happened to me recently. Soon the window opened up to show the cardinal. He promised to give me shelter from Dracula by giving me a...body guard of a sort.

He took me to the secret area of the church where only certain people were aloud. He introduced me to Van helsing, the man who was going to protect me. It seemed he couldn't take his eyes off of me.

Probably because I was in my nightwear. "My name is Charisma. It is nice to meet you Van Helsing." I said curtsying like I was taught to. He tipped his hat to me.

"Like wise." he replied. I stayed with him and a friar named Carl for a year. During the year I was trained. How to fight, what weaknesses go with which creatures, etc. I even got to study a few such as goblins, gargoyles, fairies(the kind from Hellboy II)werewolves, and vampires.

We trained the werewolves to control there changes. So they can control when they change and they may have free will instead of attacking ruthlessly. The vampires were very...difficult. Each time we try to study them they would kill themselves somehow or just would not talk.

But there was one who wasn't like the others. Darius. He still drank human blood but doesn't kill for it. He doesn't worship the devil in fact he doesn't worship anything or anyone. Not even god. He has no mate. Though he's asked me before to be his. I declined saying I want grow old and die one day.

He is very kind, polite, and handsome. But off that subject, van helsing and I got closer each day. I love him like a brother but I think he loves me in a different way.

Back to the present I am at the front of a ship balancing on the wood. I feel the wind in my face and smell the salty air of the ocean. Right now we, meaning Carl, Van helsing, Darius, and I, are heading to Transylvania to get rid of a vampire problem.

I understand that Dracula will be there but I'm coming prepared. With all the necessary weapons, a vampire with knowledge, van helsing, and I had the right training.

I am already in my fighting out fit with my sais, sword, and stake. I looked on with determination. We've crossed the sea, mountains, and valleys until we finally arrived.

I saw that we weren't really getting a warm welcome. People glared at us making sure their own weapons were showing. The town was completely silent. It was a very cloudy day which made everything look dull and grey.

It was extremely cold since it was the middle of winter. We were all bundled up on our horses as we passed the glaring people. Darius made sure to keep his fangs retracted and his eyes normal to keep his human image.

We climbed off of our horses in the center of town and put our bags on our backs. Darius carried most of mine for me while I carried one.

"So what do you remember?" Carl asked bringing up the subject that Van Helsing doesn't remember much of his past.

"Not now Carl." he replied. I could see Darius stick close to me and get a protective look in his eyes as the people around us seemed to slowly gather.

"Well there must be something." Carl pressed on. I heard Van Helsing mumble but didn't hear what he said. He must of notice the people around us were listening in.

As we walked foward the people were following us with their weapons partially raised. Darius walked closer to me. "Stick close, love." he whispered.

Van Helsing began to explain why we were here to Carl since Carl wasn't quite getting it.

"Welcome! To Transylvania." a man with long white hair and a black top hat said to us. We stopped. Carl, Darius, and I turned and faced the mob that developed behind us. Van Helsing sighed annoyed then turned and dropped his bag of weapons.

We saw all the people glaring at us with raised weapons and the man that spoke before smirking.

"Is it always like this?" Darius asked.

"Pretty much." Van Helsing replied.

We heard to thumps from heels behind us. "You. Turn around." we heard a woman's voice say behind us. We turned making sure to keep our faces cover. Van Helsing 's by a hat, and Carl, Darius, and I's by hoods.

"Let me see your faces." she demanded. I now recognized her as anna from the picture the cardinal showed us before we came.

"Why?" Darius asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Strangers don't last long here." the man from before said while measuring Carl. He bean to mumble numbers. I assume he's the coffin maker. The villagers began to get closer with weapons raised and mumbling amongst themselves.

"Gentlemen. You will now be disarmed." Anna said.

"You can try." I threatened a man close to me and he backed off a bit.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" anna asked.

"The laws of men mean little to me." Van Helsing said.

"Fine." anna replied with a smirk. "Kill them." she then ordered scaring Carl and making Darius get closer to me.

"I'm here to help." Van Helsing said.

"I don't need any help." she said being cocky.

"Oh really?" he asked back. Then he got out his crossbow shooter and pointed it at anna who then ducked and revealed 3 female vampires heading our way.

Van Helsing began to shoot at them. The people ran and scattered scared. I pulled out my sais while Carl went to get out of the way. But Darius pushed me out of the way.

"Stay down!" he commanded. Then he turned to his winged self and began fighting the black haired female. They seemed very surprised that one of their own kind was fighting them. I growled and picked up my sais then quickly ran for cover seeing as it was the best option.

"Everybody inside!" Anna shouted. Van Helsing continued to shoot carefully avoiding Darius who was still fighting the black haired vampire. I was on a porch avoiding the battle because I don't have the right weapons and Darius told me to stay out of it.

I saw that the blonde haired had picked up anna and Van helsing latched on causing the vampire to let go and fly out of site. Van Helsing and Anna argued for a second before getting up to fight once again.

The black haired had thrown Darius into a wall knocking him out. She then went to the blonde and told her something. The blonde then went after Van Helsing. I ran over to Darius and kneeled by his now human body.

If he was knocked out that means he wasn't strong enough to fight. If he wasn't strong enough then he needs to feed. I lay my hand on his cheek and shook him a bit in hopes he would wake up.

"Darius please. Wake up. You need to." I pleaded. I looked around noticing we were sitting ducks in our spot. I noticed the clouds were moving and the sun would soon show so I gathered up my strength and quickly moved him onto my back to move him onto a nearby porch into the shade.

I got him there just in time. He was in the shade while the sun shined. The 3 female vampires flew into a dried up well in time to avoid the sun. all was silent when the sun was shining. It left Anna and Van Helsing confused a bit until they noticed.

I heard sizzling and saw that Darius' hand was in the sun. I quickly moved it away. "Darius please wake up." I whispered looking at him. I sighed. Van Helsing and Anna were looking into the well but didn't notice the clouds were once again covering up the sun.

I pulled out one of my sais. I cut a sliver in my wrist then put it to Darius' mouth. His eyes shot open immediately and they were the vampire icy blue. His fangs came out and he began to drink my blood. I grunted in pain.

Then I began to feel light headed. Darius noticed he'd had enough and he stopped. He licked the wound healing it. "Charisma?" he looked at me with worried eyes. Then I saw black fainting in his arms from blood loss.

R&R please. Also vote on my poll if you haven't yet. I hope you liked this one. I'll write the second one when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I put this off so much but I've been caught up with my aunt going crazy and suicidal, her husband getting a restraining order on her, my asshole of a brother being an asshole, my back, my schoolwork, I have an incubus following me, and my mom has breast cancer! If it weren't for my friends, boyfriend, and you guys I would most likely commit suicide...but other than that enjoy the story! Also I changed her everyday outfit and hunting outfit. Pics are on my profile!

Disclaimer: I only own Charisma

I woke up in a comfortable bed. When I opened my eyes I was in an unrecognizable room. The grandfather clock in the corner said it was 3 in the afternoon. I looked to my left and saw Van

Helsing in a chair taking a nap.

I pulled the covers off of me and stood up. I felt a little dizzy so I sat back down. I leaned over and shook Van Helsing so he'd wake up. He awoke the minute I touched his arm.

"You're awake." was the first thing he said.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You fainted from blood loss." he replied.

"Well duh. I meant while I was sleeping." I said.

"Oh. Well I killed a vampire, Anna is letting us stay here, and recently I knocked her out because she tried to go after Dracula on her own." he said in one breath. But it seems he was leaving something out. I glared at him to spit it out.

"And she locked Darius in the dungeons."

"She what!" I shouted leaping from bed but got dizzy and stumble but Van Helsing luckily caught me while saying,

"You're not going anywhere until you eat something and get some strength back." he said.

"Fine. Whatcha got?" I asked. He picked up a tray from the bedside table that I missed and gave it to me. It had soup and water. So I slurped down the soup and drank some of the water then set the tray on the table before standing up and smirking at him as a passed. He chuckled then followed me.

I arrived at the dungeon after being lost for 15 minutes. I saw Darius in the back chained up. He was just hanging from the chains on his knees with his head hung. It shot up when he saw me enter.

"Charisma. You're okay." he said with relief on his face.

"Of course I am. It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down. But what about you are you okay? I'll have you out before you can say 'vampire'." I said working on the locks. He chuckled.

"Vamp-" he began.

"Done." I said and his arms fell free from chains.

"Wow." Van Helsing said.

"So are you okay?" I repeated.

"Yes. All she did was lock me up for drinking your blood. I tried explaining to her but she refused to listen. Didn't she Van. She threatened to stake me." he said smirking.

"That bitch." I said shaking my head and getting up with Darius. We started out of the room. "Language." said Van Helsing. I just stuck my tongue out at him and continued up the steps.

When we reached ground floor it was still dark out and raining. But one thing was out of place. It smelled completely like wet dog. We heard a roar from the other room. Van, Darius, and I rushed to the scene.

When we arrived we saw Anna staring up at a werewolf. Or should I say. Her brother. "Anna!" Van shouted while pointing a gun at the wolf. Valken saw us and roared at us then jumped through the nearest window.

Darius ran up to her asking if she was alright while Van went out on the balcony to search for Valken in the pouring rain.

Anna said nothing as Carl came in. He sniffed a bit then asked, "Why does it smell like wet dog."

"Werewolf!" I replied as I ran passed him with my gun drawn.

"Silver bullets then." he said as he hurriedly pulled them out and threw them to Van Helsing as we passed. Darius then Anna was behind Van Helsing and I.

"Well done!" Van Helsing shouted back. We hurried through the hallways and rushed outside in the rain, got on our horses, then rode into town.

When we arrived we loaded our guns and separate. Anna trudged slowly behind Van Helsing while Darius went with me. We each began searching a half of the foggy town.

"You really shouldn't be doing this. It's dangerous." Darius said quietly as we walked through town keeping our eyes peeled.

"I'm a hunter Darius. Get over it." I replied irritated. Then we suddenly heard gunshots over near the graveyard. We quickly rushed to the scene to see Van Helsing choking Anna against a wall.

"I can't. If people knew." she choked out and he let her go.

"He's not your brother anymore Anna!" he shouted angrily.

"You knew?" she asked surprised while holding a hand to her neck.

"Yes." I replied for him and she looked at me, glared at Darius, then turned her glare to Van Helsing.

"Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?" she asked.

"Before." Darius said.

"And still you try to kill him!" she shouted angrily at us while kicking over a grave.

"He's a werewolf. He's going to kill people!" I shouted in defense.

"He can't help it! It's not his fault!" she replied.

"I know but he'll do it anyway!" Van Helsing replied.

"Do you understand forgiveness?" she asked us.

"Yes. We offer it often." I replied standing beside them with Darius.

"They say Dracula has a cure. If there is a chance of saving my brother I'm going after it." Anna said about to run off but Van stopped her.

"No. I need to find Dracula." Van said to her.

"And I need to find my brother. He gave his life for me. He's the only family I have left." she said with tears in her eyes. "I despise Dracula more than you can ever imagine. He has taken everything from me, leaving me alone in this world." she said then turned from him.

He took a breath to say something but just sight and turned away taking a couple steps. I walked over to Anna with understanding in my eyes.

"I'll help you Anna." I told her putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Me too." Van Helsing said turning back to us.

"As will I." Darius said.

"Why you? You're a vampire." she spat.

"Yes but he's the good kind. He doesn't kill for blood. Which reminds me, Darius are you okay for now?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine for a week or so." he reassured. I nodded and we went back to our horses while Anna told us where Dracula would be. At castle Frankenstein on the other side of town. So we set out and rode as fast as our horses would allows us to.

We arrived half an hour later separating again. Van Helsing and Anna took the left side while Darius and I took the right.

"I swear this is what Dracula wants us to be doing. I say we wait for him to come to us." he said while keeping an eye out. I turned and glared at him before continuing foward. The storm raged outside while Darius and I walked inside.

We came to a room with things hanging from it. I made a disgusted face. "What are these?" I asked as I saw something sticky drip off of one.

"Offspring." Darius replied looking up at them. I turned to him with a disgusted /confused face.

"When two vampires mate they make these but the creature is already dead inside the egg. When a vampire mates with a human and impregnates them." he said while putting an arm around my waist and backing me into a wall making our faces get close. I smirked and pushed him away continuing

"The baby and the female almost always die. Vampires are the walking dead. It makes sense that the children are born dead. So the only way to make more vampires is biting." he continued.

"So why did he make these?" I asked continuing to walk through the hall.

"I don't know." he replied walking up next to me. Suddenly a shock of electricity went through the room. Making the eggs start to move.

"He's trying to bring them to life!" I exclaimed.

"And its working! Come on!" Darius replied as we started to run for safety before they all woke up. When we got to the door way at the other end of the egg filled hall another shock went through making the vampire babies burst from their eggs and begin flying around the room. I watched from behind Darius.

"Ugly yet cute." I whispered.

"Teach them!" I heard Dracula shout from the balcony above us causing us to look up. "And beg the devil!" he shouted to them then whispered something inaudible.

Van Helsing came from the side and started to shoot at them. Darius and I joined in. Then we looked at Dracula with Van Helsing.

"Now that I have your attention." he said. Dracula growled and backed up before jumping off the balcony and transformed. We ran away as we heard his screech and saw his shadow on the wall. The mere flap of his wings caused destruction around us.

When we got to the doors the wind has slammed them shut making us run into them. We began running to avoid falling debris. Dracula roared again. We ran and hid and could also tell by the shadow that he had transformed back to a human state.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat." we heard Dracula say as he walked around looking for us. "Usually," he said and began clapping his hands quickly. "When I approach, I can almost dance to how fast it beats like one of yours." he said referring to mine.

Then he slowed his clapping down. "Strange that one of yours is so steady while the last is missing one." he said. The thunder clapped again as Dracula stopped clapping. Then Van Helsing jumped out and stabbed him with a stake.

Dracula screamed for a moment before stopping and looking at Van. "Hello Gabriel." he whispered shocking Van Helsing. Then he pulled the stake out. 'Why does that name sound familiar?' I thought to myself.

"Is this your silver stake?" he asked. But Van just backed away not answering. I stayed hidden with Darius.

I heard Dracula throw the stake aside. "How long has it been 3? 400 years?" he asked.

"What is he talking about?" I whispered to Darius who shrugged in reply.

"You don't remember do you?" Dracula asked.

"Exactly what is it that I should be remembering?" Van replied.

"You are the Great Van Helsing! Trained by monks and mullahs Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself but like me hunted by all others." he said continuing to approach Van.

"The order knows all about you. It's no surprise you know all about me." Van Helsing said to him.

"Oh yes but it's much more than this." Dracula said with his arms spread a little as he quickened his pace towards Van Helsing who in turned back away just as quickly causing Dracula to laugh.

"We have such history. You, little 'risma, and I Gabriel." Dracula said using my nickname. Darius restrained me from lashing out at him.

"Have you ever wondered why you have such _horrible _nightmares? Horrific scenes of ancient battles past. Or why you feel so close to little 'risma?" Dracula continued while walking away from Van.

Van Helsing took the bait and followed Dracula a little ways asking, "How do you know me?"

We heard Valken scream from above. Van Helsing turned and looked up but turned back around when Dracula continued. "So, would you like me to refresh your memory a little hmm?" he whispered. "A few details from your distorted past?" Dracula asked.

I heard a _shing _as a metal crucifix came from Van's sleeve. He thrust it into Dracula's hand. His eyes turned icy blue and he screamed out as the cross burned in his hand. Then once it was melted Dracula dropped it.

"Perhaps that is a conversation for another time." Dracula said.

'Why won't he die?' I thought.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula." he said bowing. "Born 1422, murdered 1462." he said.

We then heard mournful cries of Dracula's brides in the distance. Dracula turned at the sound. Van Helsing turned and ran using the dumbwaiter to pull him up to the roof.

I turned to Darius. "Fly me up there it's the only way." I whispered.

"Alright." he replied. He transformed quickly and I grasped onto his waist as he flew us out of the castle quickly as possible. We landed back at the Valarius mansion to wait for Van Helsing.

"How does he know me?" I asked myself.

"I don't know. Maybe he knew you in another lifetime just as he might have with Van Helsing." Darius suggested.

We had waited until morning then Van Helsing and Anna finally returned with someone in chains rolling behind them.

"Finally! Where have you been?" I asked them. Van Helsing then explained to me how they found the Frankenstein creature and the plan to get it to Rome.

We loaded up the carriages with some difficulty from the creature. I climbed in across from him as he struggled in the chains. Darius was to sit with Anna and drive while she kept watch for Van and now I was waiting for Carl to join me with blankets.

"Now whatever you do don't stare at him." I heard Van Helsing say outside before the door opened to reveal a frantic Carl.

"I'm staring at him. Is that a man?" Carl asked.

"Actually it's several. Parts of them anyway. Now give me the blankets. I'm exhausted and need sleep." I commanded.

"By exposing me. You have condemned me and all of humanity." Frank(my name for the creature) cried out but Van just shut the door in his face while I was covering up in a blanket and leaning my head against the window closing my eyes.

I had some difficulty falling asleep due to Frank but with how exhausted I was and the rocking of the carriages I fell asleep.

_R&R please! I hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Pics are on my profile of her dresses, gloves, and mask. Also sorry if Dracula is ooc at some parts.

_Italics=Flashback_

Disclaimer: I only own Charisma

I was woken up by a banging on the side of my window and Van Helsing shouting my name. I sighed and got up throwing the blanket off of me. I opened the door to find Van Helsing hanging on for dear life before he could get his genitals and body smashed by the carriage wheel.

"How the hell did you end up out here?" I shouted.

"Not now! Get me up!" he shouted. I grabbed onto his sleeve and attempted to pull him up but he was a full grown man and was really heavy.

"Carl! I need your help I can't pick him up on my own!" I shouted over my shoulder. I got no reply. The wind was blowing in my ears making me deaf to the inside of the carriage.

"Carl!" Van and I shouted as my hand started slipping. Just as it did a blue discolored hand grabbed his sleeve and hoisted Van up on to the top of the carriage. Once he was to safety I turned to see Frank.

"Thanks." I whispered relieved sitting down and smiling at him but that smile quickly disappeared when I saw Valken growling through the window behind him. Frank turned and screamed.

It then climbed onto the top of the carriage forcing it to tear and fire seeped through. Frank began screaming and getting as close to the floor as possible.

"We have to jump I said opening the carriage door then jumped and rolled on the ground. Carl, Anna, and Frank followed me. I don't know what happened to Van Helsing or Darius but I heard gun shots and a loud roar.

The carriage then crashed and burned. I stood up.

"I'm going to look for Van Helsing and Darius." I told Anna then walked away in the woods.

"Me too." I heard her reply and she trudged the other way.

"Darius! Van Helsing!" I shouted.

"Here!" I heard Van Helsing yell out. I ran to where he was to see him back into a tree with Anna looking at him with tears in her eyes. Valken lay dead against a rock.

"Now you know why they call me murderer." he said. Anna turned her head and more tears escaped. I heard a twig snap behind me and turned only to get backhanded hard. I fell onto a rock and was knocked out hearing the laughter of Aleera. The last of Dracula's Brides.

When I woke up I was in something soft and warm. I had a pounding headache. Someone was stroking my cheek and sitting beside me. I fluttered my eyes open to see Dracula smirking down at me.

I gasped and stood from the bed quickly backing away from him. Too quickly because I got a dizzy spell I nearly collapsed but Dracula caught me. When I got over the dizziness I pushed away from him standing.

I reached for my gun but it was gone. I looked at a mirror beside me to see myself in a dress with all my weapons gone. He smirked and crept closer. I backed away with every step he took. Eventually I hit a wall. He walked until he was an inch from me.

He put one hand on the wall behind me while stroking my cheek with the other. I turned my head from him but he put a finger under my chin turning me to look in his eyes.

"Look at little 'risma." he whispered smirking. "Away from Gabriel once again." he said then chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered glaring at him.

"You don't remember either hmm?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow with an emotionless face.

"What about all the dreams you had when Victor was still alive? When you and I used to spend time together and you told me about them? As friends, lovers even." he asked.

"That was before I knew you were a monster, and before I met Van Helsing." I said pushing him away and going to the window/door wrapping my arms around myself while gazing outside sadly. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle putting his head on my shoulder.

"Don't hate me Charisma. Please. Everyone else hates me. Not you please." he whispered putting his nose to my neck. I got a quick sudden memory of us doing this only the room was different and Dracula and I were younger.

"Oh. Vlad." I whispered looking sorrowfully at my reflection in the window wishing to his face. I closed my eyes shaking my head and ripping away from him and turning. I opened my eyes. "What are you doing to me!" I shouted at him. "Who are you? Really?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Oh 'risma, please don't cry." he said reaching out to me.

"No!" I shouted slapping his hand away. "Stop calling me that!" I yelled panting. I turned to the window closing my eyes and hugging myself again. "Just go away." I whispered letting the tears fall. I heard him sigh sadly before he walked to the door. It opened.

"I'll send Darius up with food." he whispered before leaving. I turned with surprised eyes after the door closed.

"Darius?" I whispered. 'What would he be doing here?' I thought. I sighed shaking my head. I opened the window/door to the balcony and walked out. I leaned against the concrete half-wall while looking up at the almost full moon.

I began remembering when Vlad was nice to me back at Frankenstein castle. When I was just an innocent girl.

=== 4 years ago ===

_Victor and I had moved into castle Frankenstein for a little over a year now. He had been building something but would not tell me what. Vladislaus would continue to visit him each month. _

_Ever since he had spent the day indoors with me a month ago I had been having strange dreams of two men that constantly fought. Over me. _

_One night Vladislaus had came for his normal monthly visit. When it was over Victor called me down from my room._

_I arrived in the living room. They were sitting in front of the fire with glasses of wine conversing. _

"_Ah. There she is." Victor said looking at me from a chair. Vladislaus turned his eyes to me and smiled. _

"_Vladislaus would like to converse with you before he goes, as for me I'm off to bed." victor said standing and walking to me by the door. I smiled up at him. He was a head taller then me._

"_Good night Charisma." he said kissing my forehead and leaving._

"_Good night Father." I said as he left. I turned to see Vladislaus staring at me._

"_What did you want to say to me?" I asked him._

"_Have a seat 'risma. I would just like to chat." he said gesturing to beside him on the couch. I sat beside him and gazed at the fire._

"_How have you liked the castle?" he asked._

"_It's cozy." I replied. I was in my thoughts thinking of the nightmare I had the other night of the two men from my dreams getting into a sword fight._

"_Is something the matter? You're awfully quiet." he said pulling me from my thoughts. I turned and looked at him shaking my head._

"_It's nothing you need to worry about." I replied shaking my head and looking at the fire._

"_Please tell me. You have crows feet and I'm already worried." he said turning my head to face him. After looking in his eyes I gave in._

"_I've been having these weird dreams. As if there memories. Of two men. But they never have faces." I began._

"_What are their names?" he asked intrigued._

"_Vlad," I said smirking. "And Gabriel." I finished._

"_Who were they?" he asked._

"_Vlad ...He was a childhood friend I supposed. Well he was 26 when I was 3. And I believe I grew up with him always near. But when I turned 17," I said trailing off and looking back at the fire._

"_What happened?" he asked._

"_A man named Gabriel came. He was only a couple years older. He kept flirting and asking for my hand in marriage." I chuckled. "Vlad got jealous and started flirting as well, taking me out on dates, giving me gifts, all that. Well the more he did Gabriel did the same but always one step ahead." I then frowned. _

"_Then in my last nights dream or nightmare. It got out of hand. They started a sword fight. Over me. Both injuring the other badly. I ran away afraid of the outcome and woke up before I could see who won." I ended. "I'm afraid to sleep tonight. Afraid to see who died while the other lived and I end up unhappy." I said looking at him but he was glaring at the fire. _

"_Who would you want to win?" he asked me._

"_Neither. I wish they just swallowed their pride and ended it."_

"_Who did you want to end up with. They couldn't worship the ground you walk on forever." he said._

_I chuckled. "I know." I was silent for a while with Vladislaus awaiting my answer._

"_Honestly. Vlad. He was always there for me. Knowing what I liked while Gabriel just tried to impress me, Vlad was himself around me while Gabriel was too stuck-up. I loved Vlad. Not Gabriel. I guess I was just using Gabriel to get to Vlad. Then it went too far." I said getting tears in my eyes. _

_Vladislaus wrapped an arm around me and let me put my head to his shoulder as I started crying. He rubbed my arm soothingly. "Shh. I'll take care of you. That will never happen." he whispered as I fell asleep in his arms crying. Just as I slipped into a dreamless sleep I heard him say "again." I failed to notice that he had no heartbeat._

End Flashback ==

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Darius' voice. "I brought dinner." he said holding up a tray. I sighed and walked past him to the bed and sitting down with my arms crossed. I turned my head not looking at him.

I heard him set the tray on the table beside the bed. He sat next to me. I moved away. He sighed. "Come on Charisma. What did you expect me to say to you when you first met for me? That I was spying on you for the lord of all vampires?" he said sarcastically. I turned to him angrily.

"That would of been nice! So I could kill you instead of letting you tell me all those lies. At least you did one good thing for me!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Helped train me to kick vampire ass so I can kill Dracula as well as every last vampire." I replied glaring. He got a hurt look in his eyes.

"You would really kill me?" he whispered sadly. I just turned away.

"I may have lied about who I was Charisma. But I didn't lie when I said I loved you." he said before he got up and left the room. I sighed and turned to the tray of food. My stomach growled showing how hungry I actually was.

I took the fruit bowl and ate the melon, pineapple, and grape pieces that were in it. Next I ate the roll of bread. Last I ate the chicken breast that was cooked so it was juicy and seasoned just right. No garlic of course.

When I finished I walked around observing the room taking sips from the wine in the glass that was on the tray. I opened a door that was a walk in closet. Then next to the closet door was a vanity with perfumes, brushes, combs, hair clips, powder, and make-up. A large mirror attached surprisingly.

I looked at the four poster king sized bed that had purple sheets and blankets with black pillows and curtains to cover it. The balcony was to the right of the bed with purple curtains that billowed in the slight breeze. The floor was carpeted in a dark almost black purple while the walls had black wallpaper with purple swirls. 'He knows my favorite colors.' I thought.

I finished my wine and set it on the tray before walking to the last door in the room other than the one leading out. I found it to be a large bathroom. He must have been extremely rich because he had indoor plumbing. The tile on the floor was black. The sink was black marble and the toilet was a black. While the walls were a hunter green and the tub was green and black and could hold at least 10 people.

I felt the water that was already in it to find it already steaming. I looked around outside the door then closed and locked it. I took off my dress and undergarments before climbing into the water sighing. It was just right and the water helped relax my tense muscles.

I washed with honey smelling soap before rinsing off and relaxing. I lied my head back and closed my eyes thinking of where Van Helsing is. I opened my eyes and got out of the tub drying off with one of the green towels. I put my undergarments and dress back on then exited the bathroom.

I yawned not knowing how late it was in the night so I climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

R&R loves. This might be the only chapter out for a while. I've been on a lot of pain medication, anti-depressants, and sleep-aids which kill my health. So I ve been sick and depressed and failing school. So if I don't update this I'm either dead from overdose(jk) or stuck with schoolwork, doctor appointments, and making the guy that hit us pay.

Explanation: I had surgery and was completely pain free for 3 weeks and ready to go back to school full time, ride horses, go skating, all that good teenager stuff. But on my way to my first physical therapy appointment we(my mom and I, she was driving) were stopped behind a red light behind 2 other cars when a guy rammed into us going 50 mph. Doctors say if he was going 5 miles faster he would have snapped our spines. Instead he just hit us, totaled our car(just the back but we rammed into the car in front of us totaling the front luckily my mom and I walked out with no injuries) though a week later we find out he completely straightened our spines, and herniated 3 discs in my spine, 2 in my moms back and 1 in her neck. Now were on tons of pain meds. And I'm back to online school, not seeing my friends, and being in my room 24/7 other than doc apps. Also a month later we got robbed having everything of value(gold, wii, wii games, family heirlooms, laptops) stolen, and my brother is having anger issues again(murderous kinda) and money is becoming less and less. Then our appliances(washing machine, dishwasher, fridge) started breaking so we spent lots of money fixing them making the money problem worse. Then we had to take out a wall and rebuild it new cause it had too much mold. So yeah major depression. Sorry but thanks for all reviews and sticking with my story/stories. =) (and you think your life sucked ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated on this story for a while. I've been busy with life. I'm also sorry this chapter is short. I'm also thinking about starting a xiaolin showdown fic. PICS ARE ON MY PROFILE!

_Italics=Dream_

Disclaimer: I only own Charisma

* * *

_I opened my eyes and saw I was in my old room. Not with my adopted father but my older room. With Vlad..._

_I had no control over my body as I watched Vlad get dressed. The night before I had given myself to him. _

"_Vlad please you don't have to do this. You're better than him." I said concerned as he strapped on his sword. The day before Gabriel had challenged him to a duel._

"_If I don't do this he will continue to harass you my love." he replied turning to me from the mirror. I was facing him with a sheet around my body. His face was still blurred like it was in every other dream. _

"_We can run away together. Please Vladislaus." I begged._

"_It's not that simple." he said sitting beside me and began caressing my face. I leaned into his warm touch closing my eyes. _

_I heard him sigh. "I will return to you." he said softly. I opened my eyes and gazed sadly at him._

"_Promise?" I whispered. _

"_I promise." he replied before kissing me passionately. After we broke apart he stood and headed to the door. Before he left he stopped and turned to me._

"_I love you. Always." he said._

"_I love you too. Always." I replied shedding a tear. Then he left. I laid back down and began to pray. Eventually I got up and dressed myself. Remaining in the room. Pacing most of the time. I tried to read but couldn't._

_Then near sundown. Something felt wrong. It has been all day and Vlad still hasn't returned. I sent for a maid for news but she hasn't heard of anything. It was as if Vlad disappeared. There was no word of Gabriel either._

_It was well past midnight. I lay in bed with my face on the pillow where Vlad had slept the night before. His scent still lingered. I had given up praying. Hour by hour went by. It was now and hour before sunrise. I gave up sleeping and stood up going out to the balcony to watch the sun rise._

_As sunrise drew nearer I began to cry. The horrid feeling in my stomach had not gone away. Then I heard my love's voice behind me._

"_Please. Do not cry my love." he said. I turned suddenly and their he stood. I ran and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me in return. I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back softly._

"_I was so worried." I whispered. _

"_I'm sorry." he replied. Then I notice something wrong as I calmed down. He wasn't as warm as he used to be. In fact he was almost ice cold. _

"_Your so cold." I said. He didn't reply. As I listened to his breathing. I notice another thing wrong. Very wrong. He had no heart beat. I gasped and pulled away. _

"_You have no heart beat." I said backing away my tears slipping down my cheeks. The sun was rising._

"_Charisma wait. Please." he begged walking closer. I backed away only I went to far. I tumbled over the edge of the balcony. As I was falling I heard him shout my name and reach out to grab me but the sun seemed to burn his skin._

_I cried as I fell seeing as he couldn't reach me and through my tears his face became clear and one sentance came into my head before all went black. _

_He is Dracula._

I woke up screaming out Vladislaus' name. Tears were streaming down my face as I sat up hugging myself.

Dracula appeared in an instant taking me into his arms. Rocking me softly. All I could say as he did this was 'I'm so sorry.'

"It's alright. I'm here." he cooed softly as I cried into his chest. After a long moment of crying I pulled away.

"I need to be alone." I whispered. He nodded.

"Tonight is the all hollows eve ball. I shall see you then." he said softly getting up and leaving. I sighed closing my eyes and getting under the blankets. I was pulled into my thoughts. But one though stuck out in my mind.

'What do I do now?' I asked myself

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! But now she has her memory back. The ball scene will be in the next chapter!


End file.
